When The Heart Speaks
by Sophiasown
Summary: Michonne's beauty, now leaves Rick speechless.


**A/N: Hey guys! Hope y'all are good. This is a little one shot I did while I had some time on a flight. FYI, Carl will always be alive in my stories. Enjoy!**

**Sophia**

* * *

Rick had always been proud of his versatility in finding skillful ways to compliment Michonne's beauty. He'd tell her how much he loved the rich brownness of her eyes, how lucky he was to gaze into their depths every morning he woke up at the end of the world. He could write a dissertation on the singular allure of her body, expound on how the softness of her skin made him want to linger in bed all day caressing every curve and every inch. He always conformed to the magnetic force field that kept his hands on her derriere when they were in their bedroom. He couldn't resist the firmness or the delicate softness of the thing - the way it bounced when he gave it a light tap - he could talk about her backside all day.

Her voice, confident yet loving, was like a melody. It drifted to his heart on a cool evening breeze, somehow distracting him and keeping him focused all at once. She'd laugh at his - according to Carl, lame dad jokes - adding the kind of warmth to his home that he'd crave all his life. Her beauty transcended her exterior. His Michonne was a leader in her own right. She was definitely the brains of the Operation. The tactful manner in which she successfully executed and delivered the Charter she'd been working feverishly on late in the evenings and early in the mornings - unless he demanded she take a break - was impressive. She was adept in communication, fostering trade and proper relations among the other communities. Stepping in when needed, stepping back when she felt some empowerment was necessary. When his patience ran thin, Michonne's understanding ran thick, giving their dynamic duo a complimentary balance.

She knew how much he admired her love for Carl and Judith. Thankful that despite the uncertainty of their lives mere months before, his children, their children were blossoming under her care. He'd spent numerous hours proving how sexy he thought she was, making it his duty to know every curve and crevice of her delectable body. He prided himself in this area, knowing fully well that no one else was equipped with the skills or qualifications to elevate Michonne like he did. She was his Queen, and he was called to serve.

Sometimes the words weren't enough to depict the depth of gratitude he had for this warrior woman of his. Her fancy education allowed her to execute the simplest of sentences in an eloquent fashion. He didn't have all those big words, so he ensured his simple words packed a big punch when delivered. His impact wasn't so much in what was said, but how what was spoken made her feel. He'd be rewarded with her singular Rick smile, letting him know how happy she was to be his. His heart would take flight, making him feel like a teenager again. One blissful smile from Michonne and he was a goner.

Even more so, now.

Her beauty had always been astounding to him. He admired her strength and her never dwindling courage. She held grace when faced with adversity, owned perseverance when challenged with the uncertainty of things and showcased bravado in the face of abject danger.

In hindsight he concluded he'd have to make an adjustment to his thoughts on his beautiful wife. His viewpoint had instantly metamorphosed now that Michonne was carrying his baby.

Her beauty now left him at a loss for words.

They had made promises for the future, turning their goals into plans. Now, she was carrying the dream. Their dream. A tangible form of hope for the road ahead. He didn't think a small town sheriff like himself would've been this lucky at the end of the world.

They were in the backyard, Michonne and Judith were on the recently trimmed grass, a basket of clothes at their feet, and he on the back porch looking on most interestingly. He made a good case for undertaking the task of hanging out the damp clothes, reminding her that Siddiq wanted her to take it easy now that she'd entered her fourth month, and frankly so did he. But she'd given him they eye, telling him that she was pregnant, not sick and could definitely hang a few pieces of clothes on the line. Adding, after her sentence had dropped off that it wasn't an excuse for him to hover either - a habit he'd picked up since the morning they found out she was pregnant.

Judith, ever on her mother's side insisted she be her assistant. Carl was away at Hilltop on trade business, so his support was non-existent. He knew better than to argue with the lawyer and the lawyer's daughter. He surrendered; conceding defeat. Rick opted to become an audience of one to their duet, enjoying the time he got to relax and muse on the love of his life.

She and Judith shared a laugh over something he wasn't privy to. His girls' faces lighted up like the Fourth of July, making him curious and a bit jealous of what had commandeered their attention. He loved to hear Michonne laugh, there was always a youthful exuberance at the heart of it, moreso when she was relaxed. Like today. When combined with the innocent giggle of their five year old, it was enough to make a grown man giddy with joy.

He had to be honest with himself and admit how much he loved watching her reach for the clothes in the basket, then pegged them on the line he and Carl had hooked up. The outline of her tummy protruded over the waist of her pants and the tail end of his shirt. Giving a highlight to her ever glowing, growing pregnant form, making the presence of their unborn baby a real thing. It captured him, beckoning a primal urge to keep her under his guard and protect her from all harm and danger. It urged him to let all the stray eyes from the other Communities know that Michonne was his and he, hers. She was Michonne Grimes - wife of Rick Grimes. Mother of his son, daughter and unborn child.

For now, he'd settle for watching them as they did their chores. It was an ordinary Saturday evening, except it was a spectacular kind of ordinary because they were all together. They couldn't take it for granted, even in its simplicity. In spite of their many losses, they'd been given so much. He for sure was grateful.

He was grateful for her. She was a miracle. His miracle. They were few and far between in this world so he was going to do everything in his power to hold onto her.

"Rick."

Like a mirage he witnessed Michonne taking a step toward him, was taken aback when he felt the small but tight grip of Judy's hand in his. He felt as though a pocket of time had escaped him

"Rick," Michonne called again, shaking him out of his reverie.

"Yeah babe."

"Where'd you go just now?"

Her face looked curious, but not concerned. She knew his mental state was in a far healthier place than when they'd first come to Alexandria. She was part responsible for that, having to knock some sense into him, and at the same time allowing her faith in him to keep him grounded. He knew when darkness threatened to enshroud him she would always be the light of his life.

"I'm here."

He reached up and brushed his knuckles across her soft cheek. Her response was to not question him. She smiled in return, then reached down to caress Judith's ever growing hair.

"I was thinking about pancakes for dinner. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect." He nodded, always ready to give her whatever she asked for.

Michonne's hand slid down his shirt. She tilted her head to him, catching a fleck of green in his blue eyes, probably from the sun above them, almost ready to head in for the night.

"You're good."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. A fact. A confirmation of what she knew in her heart, because their connection was strong, surpassing logic and understanding sometimes. If he wasn't okay, she wouldn't be either.

Unable to be in her orbit and not touch her in some way, Rick pressed his palm to the curve of her belly where their baby grew just below.

"I'm good."

She hit him with another smile. Another reason he couldn't live without Michonne.

She nodded, allowing Judy to lead her into the house. Their girl had a pancake addiction too and she couldn't wait any longer for it.

The smile was contagious. As Rick followed his two favorite girls inside he decided they'd put their baby girl to bed early. Even if he had to promise a Family Fun Day to soften the pot. He needed time to tell, to show Michonne how beautiful she was to him. Again.


End file.
